The Oregon Program on Alcoholism in Business and Industry is a demonstration of techniques useful in establishing Employee Assistance Programs which meet the needs of workers beset with personal problems, whatever their nature. A special focus is to encourage management to develop policies and procedures for letting a troubled employee know that if his problem interferes with his work, as evident from supervisory documentation, he may be directed to, or voluntarily seek, help without penalty to his job security or other advancement. Another objective is to stress that supervisors are relieved of the task of diagnosing illnesses including alcoholism, and should refer the poor performer to professional care if normal correction fails. Effectiveness will be measured 1) by the difference of penetration into the work force before and after a consultee company's acceptance and inauguration of an alcoholism program, 2) by a pre- and post-project assessment of management's attitude toward, and acceptance of, the principle that it is of financial and social benefit to treat troubled employees prior to their becoming visible casualities, and 3) by an evaluation of the quantity and quality of a community's alcoholism treatment resources which develop out of needs arising from a broader approach than seeking only the overt alcoholic.